


NSFW Alphabet - The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina

by Jsounds



Series: NSFW ABC [2]
Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Beads, Ass Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Body Hair, Bondage, Breeding, Bukkake, Chains, Collars, Crossdressing, Desk Sex, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Everyone Is Gay, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fleshlights, Food Kink, Forest Sex, Gag reflex, Gay, Gay Sex, Horny Teenagers, Incest, Intimacy, Jock Straps, Kinks, Leashes, Love Bites, Lube, M/M, Massage, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, No Lube, Oral Sex, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Penis Size, Pubic Hair, Public Sex, Quickies, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Positions, Sex Slave, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sibling Incest, Speedster Sex, Spit As Lube, Teenagers, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, Underwear, Vibrators, Voyeurism, Warlocks, aftersex, ass eating, cum, nsfw abc, risky sex, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsounds/pseuds/Jsounds
Summary: Find other what the boys of Greendale are into now!
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman/Reader, Harvey Kinkle/Reader, Lucifer Morningstar/Reader, Nicholas Scratch (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Reader, Robin Goodfellow/Reader
Series: NSFW ABC [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587622
Comments: 4
Kudos: 99





	1. Ambrose Spellman

A - After sex  
• Ambrose will give you a lotta kisses before he goes to sleep. He's spent so long being separated from even the chance to be with a guy, so he's gonna make the most of it and show you how much he appreciates you. 

B - Bottom or Top?  
• Ambrose is a versatile, he can give and he can take. He doesn't have a real preference as to which he does. 

C - Cum  
• Warlocks tends to cum a lot more than the regular human and this certainly applies to our pansexual. He cums a heavy amount, enough to paint your insides white  
• Ambrose has a pretty serious breeding kink, so whether he's cumming inside you, or you're cumming inside him, one you needs to have a load inside you by the end of it. 

D - Dress up  
• Ambrose loves to dress up. He'll put on anything you like, whether it be a Spiderman costume or a pair of high heels - he's down for it. 

E - Experience  
• Ambrose used to have a lot of experience - but at the moment he's a bit rusty. After being cut off from the rest of the world for so long, it had been a while since he slept with anyone. So he might get a bit over excited with you. 

F - Favourite bodypart  
• Ambrose can never decide what he loves the most, your nose, your lips or your ears. For some reason, he loves these very specific facial features. He just thinks they're really cute. 

G - Gag reflex  
• He has a pretty decent gag reflex. When he's got nothing to do at home, Ambrose tends to use his dildos as practice. He can take about 8 inches before gagging. 

H - Hair  
• Ambrose doesn't grow much body hair but he's glad he doesn't. He thinks it doesn't suit him very well.   
• He does have a very narrow trail though, that he keeps neatly trimmed - he knows it's sexy. 

I - Intimacy  
• Ambrose can be very intimate. He's not very used to it but if he trusts you, he'll let it all out. He'll tell you everything that's on his mind.  
• He's also a very good listener. And not only will he take in everything you're saying, but he'll offer real, genuine solutions.

J - Jerking   
• Ambrose jerks off all the time. He used to have to, thanks to being locked up in the attic all the time.   
• Now that he's with you, he tries to hold back but sometimes he just can't keep his hands busy enough...

K - Kinks  
• As mentioned before, Ambrose has a breeding kink. He craves it so much and nothing makes him happier than waking up the next morning and feeling your seed dribbling down his thigh.  
• If you're up for it, Ambrose loves to have threesomes and even orgies, too. Just to keep things fresh and exciting. 

L - Lube  
• Ambrose doesn't care too much for lube. He prefers just using spit as he just loves it rough - especially if he's bottom.

M - Massages  
• Ambrose actually really loves to give massages. He tends to do it in the morgue though, which is a little creepy, but the way he rubs his hands against your body is distracting enough. 

N - Nope (turn offs)  
• Ambrose just really hates stupidity. If you do some really dumb shit without even thinking - he gets severely turned off. 

O - Oral  
• Ambrose loves to be face fucked. He wants you to grip his hair and slam your member down his throat, again and again. Put his practice to test.  
• He'll also happily face fuck you, although he prefers you put in more of the work and let him relax.  
• Ambrose's tongue is very talented - when he's eating you out he'll drive you wild. He knows exactly how to hit those pleasure spots thanks to his thorough study of biology and the human body. 

P - Position/Place   
• Ambrose quite loves to do it outside, if possible. Since finally being freed from the Spellman Mortuary, he wants to make the most of being able to fuck anywhere else - especially the woods.  
• Ambrose doesn't really have a favourite position - so long as you guys can keep changing it up and not do the same one too much, he doesn't care. 

Q - Quickie  
• Ambrose loves quickies so much. A quick fuck in the Spellman kitchen before the Aunties get home is the thrill he ever-so craves. 

R - Risky  
• Ambrose is a pretty risky dude. He likes to take chances such as groping your crotch even when you're meeting his Aunties for the first time over lunch. He loves to make your cheeks go red. 

S - Sexts  
• Ambrose used to send sexts to strangers all the time as an attempt for some kind of sexual interaction, so by now he knows what he's doing. He gets the right lighting and the most perfect angles to arouse you with.   
• Plus his dirty talking is so detailed and graphic, you'll cum quicker than you expect. 

T - Toys  
• Ambrose has a pretty large collection of toys now, thanks to his many years of isolation. He's got dildos, flashlights, vibrators and more. Some are even a bit magical - if you dare to use them... 

U - Underwear  
• Ambrose has a lot of fun, sexy underwear. He has jock straps and tight briefs that he's always eager to show off. 

V - Volume  
• If he needs to be, Ambrose can quiet down... But if he doesn't, he's like a loud animal finally getting what it's desired for so long.   
• If he's bottoming, he's a moaning mess, if he's on top, the dirty talk that spews from his mouth is loud and proud. 

W - Wrecking Ball  
• Ambrose will throw a coffin off a table to fuck you on it, if he needs to. He'll rip your clothes off and chip the paint off your walls with the headboard if he's horny enough. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)  
• Ambrose has an 8 inch, thick, uncut cock with veins that go up it like a work of art.  
• He has a neatly trimmed set of pubic hair around his shaft - keeping it well maintained.

Y - Yep (Turn ons)  
• Ambrose loves it if you're a bit on the freaky side. He's not too fond of vanilla. He likes a bit of crazy in you. 

Z - Zest  
• Ambrose is a horny warlock, so of course he's always ready and waiting for the next time he can throw you on the bed.


	2. Harvey Kinkle

A - After sex  
• Harvey looks after you, when you guys have finished. He offers to wipe you down and will get you a drink. He really cares about you.   
• He enjoys some pillowtalk too, making sure you're happy and okay, before he goes to sleep. 

B - Bottom or Top?  
• Harvey's versatile. He enjoys giving and receiving, depending on the person or his mood. 

C - Cum  
• When he's fucking you, Harvey prefers to finish inside you. To him it feels more intimate and it also means less cleanup.

D - Dress up  
• Harvey hasn't done much roleplay or anything, but he's very open to the idea.   
• He loves the idea of seeing you dressed up as one of his sexy drawn characters. 

E - Experience  
• Harvey's not had that much experience - he's still just a teenager after all.  
• However he's learning - thankfully he had his older brother to teach him some tricks. 

F - Favourite bodypart  
• Harvey loves your nipples. He absolutely adores them. Running his tongue around them, maybe even grazing his teeth across your erect nubs is his absolute favourite. 

G - Gag reflex  
• Harvey's gag reflex is still pretty amateurish. Again, he's new to this, he's still getting used to taking bigger cocks.  
• He can take about 6 and a half inches before gagging. 

H - Hair  
• Harvey's not got much body hair yet. He's got some hair in his pits and an incredibly sexy trail. 

I - Intimacy  
• Harvey's a very intimate person. He's very honest with you and he expects the same in return. He's a sensitive guy and sometimes he needs a shoulder to cry on.   
• When it comes to sex, to him it's more about making love to you. He'll hold you close and give you thousands of kisses. 

J - Jerking  
• As much as Harvey wants to save himself for you, he usually can't wait long enough. He's a horny teenager, so sometimes he can't help himself. 

K - Kinks  
• Harvey used to have fun with his older brother, in secret.  
• Harvey doesn't have many other kinks, though he does quite love it when you bite him. Something about the pain mixed with pleasure. 

L - Lube  
• Harvey tries to use lube. He can get a bit paranoid about hurting you, so he tries to use lube, just in case. 

M - Massages  
• Harvey blushes a lot when you bring up massages. He likes the idea of it, but he feels a bit embarrassed.   
• He's a bit better when it comes to giving massages, but he's unsure what to say when you offer to give him one. 

N - Nope (turn offs)  
• Harvey doesn't like it when you bring up the magic that happens in Greendale. Magic makes him uncomfortable.  
• He also hates toxic masculinity, as he's trying to break his own bad mindsets that his Dad forced into him. 

O - Oral  
• Harvey loves blowjobs so much. There'll be many times where you're both sat on the couch and he gives you a look, before groping his crotch.   
• Harvey really enjoys eating you out. He loves being able to pleasure you with just his mouth, feeling you squirm beneath him. 

P - Position/Place   
• Sometimes Ross can only really fuck you either in your bed or in his truck - as he doesn't want his Dad to find out.   
• Harvey's favourite position is the cowboy, he loves watching you ride him, or to ride you. It also makes it easier for him to get to your nipples. 

Q - Quickie  
• Harvey quite enjoys a quickie. He loves the rush and the thrill of it. Usually happens in his truck between classes. 

R - Risky  
• Harvey used to take all kinds of risks, when it came to his brother, usually trying to keep quiet at night so his Dad never found out.   
• Sometimes, in the middle of a school day, Harvey will pull you into the toilets and ask for a quick blowie. 

S - Sexts  
• Harvey loves to sext when you guys aren't together. He's really good at the dirty talk and taking the right pictures to turn you on. 

T - Toys  
• Harvey can't risk having his toys around his bedroom in case his Dad finds out, so he doesn't have much experience with them, but he's eager to try them. 

U - Underwear  
• Harvey has some basic Calvin Kleins with different colours, nothing too extravagant though.   
• Sometimes he likes to trade his underwear with yours, he just thinks it's hot to walk into school wearing a piece of you. 

V - Volume  
• When he's on top, Harvey's not too loud. He prefers listening to you, so he can hear the pleasure, but he doesn't want to drown you out. He will make some loud grunts though and say some dirty things.  
• When Harvey's bottoming, he will scream your name - if he can. He'll moan and whimper and beg for more. 

W - Wrecking Ball  
• Harvey doesn't want to break any of your things so he tends to be a bit careful.  
• On the other hand, he will throw his drawings right off his desk and fuck you on it when you turn him on in all the right ways. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)  
• Harvey has a 6 and a half inch cock, which isn't bad for his young, teenaged self.   
• He's got a nice set of pubic hair that he tries to maintain, keeping it nice and trimmed for you. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)  
• Harvey loves to hold you. Your closeness can simply turn him on. Feeling your breath against his skin and embracing you just makes him want to get you naked.  
• Harvey also loves it when you tease him in public with subtle flirting and touching - makes him wanna take you away and fuck you. 

Z - Zest  
• Harvey's a very horny teenager, so he's usually more than happy to pounce on you. He's almost always got sex on the mind, if it's not the weird magic shit going on in Greendale.


	3. Lucifer Morningstar

A - After sex  
• When he's done with you, he's done with you. He'll crash out in the bed next to you, without another word other than "wake me with oral." 

B - Bottom or Top?  
• Of course The Dark Lord is a top. You'd be out of your mind if you'd think he was gonna bottom for you. 

C - Cum  
• The Dark Lord loves to cum on your face. He wants you on your knees as he degrades you, shooting his satanic seed all over you. 

D - Dress up  
• Lucifer doesn't roleplay. The most you'll get is if he wears more leather than usual and that's it. 

E - Experience  
• Lucifer knows exactly what he's doing. Back when he was human he would fuck anyone and everyone. Not that he cares if you're enjoying it, though - all he cares about is himself getting off. 

F - Favourite bodypart  
• Lucifer just loves your hole. You're his toy and you'll feel like it, too. You're his sex slave and your job is to let him fill that hole. 

G - Gag reflex  
• Not that he tends to be the one sucking dick, but the Dark Lord can take almost any sized dick, thanks to his Satanic abilities. He's yet to find a dick too big. 

H - Hair  
• Lucifer has some chest hair between his pecs, but that's mostly it.   
• He makes you shave off his trail, despite how much you love it when it grows out. 

I - Intimacy  
• He's the Dark Lord. He doesn't give a shit about intimacy. The most you'll get is if he asks you to dinner, but that'll mostly consist of sexual tension.

J - Jerking   
• The Dark Lord sometimes likes to tie you up, so you can watch him stroke his monster cock. He wants to watch you drool as he works his hands up and down it as you wish you could have a taste, then finish on your face. 

K - Kinks  
• Lucifer loves to have you chained up, used and abused. Your his bitch - his pet. Sometimes he'll put a collar on you, maybe even a leash.   
• He quite enjoys watching you get fucked by other Warlocks that he has under his control. Watching your ass take each of their cocks, one by one. 

L - Lube  
• No. The Dark Lord doesn't do lube. Simple as that. 

M - Massages  
• Sometimes Lucifer will command you to massage his feet. He likes how degrading it is for you. 

N - Nope (turn offs)  
• It's very hard to actually turn the Dark Lord off. When he wants it, he wants it and there's not many things that can throw him off. 

O - Oral  
• Your throat and jaw will feel so sore. He'll slam his meat down you neck again and again, on an almost daily basis.   
• He actually quite enjoys eating you out. He loves the taste - but sometimes he gets too impatient and will shove it inside you anyway. 

P - Position/Place   
• The doggy position is his absolute favourite. He loves having that control over you, digging his nails into your waist as he slams into you. 

Q - Quickie  
• Lucifer loves a quickie. He'll usually come out of nowhere, bend you over and dump a load inside you, before leaving your limp body again. 

R - Risky  
• The Dark Lord doesn't have a care about risks. If he wants to fuck you in the streets of Greendale, he will. He might appear in the school toilets and fuck your brains out, without any care if someone catches you. 

S - Sexts  
• The Dark Lord only has a vague idea of what sexts are and doesn't really care about them, otherwise. 

T - Toys  
• Lucifer has quite a lot of toys he's collected, from dildos to vibrators to anal beads to fleshlights - he's got it all. 

U - Underwear  
• Lucifer rarely ever wears underwear - and he commands you to do the same. He just doesn't like it. 

V - Volume  
• The Dark Lord is very animalistic. Very loud grunts and spanks against your skin. He'll call your dirty names and instruct you to moan his name. 

W - Wrecking Ball  
• Don't bother buying any really nice clothes because they'll all be torn off anyway. He loves to rip open shirts and leave hickeys all over your skin. Sometimes he'll destroy your bed, too. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)  
• Lucifer has a monster cock. A 10 and a half inch rod of meat with curly pubes round the shaft. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)  
• Your mere presence turns him on. He always wants you, craves you and you'll soon get used to him pouncing on you. 

Z - Zest  
• He's always ready to fuck you. Always ready. No matter what time of day, or where you are, be prepared for him to bend you over.


	4. Nicholas Scratch

A - After sex  
• There are two ways it can go. Either he'll try it on to go a second round, or he'll bear hug you and give you neck a million kisses. He's proud to have you, and wants you to know it. 

B - Bottom or Top?  
• Nick is a top. He likes to be in charge - due to his dominant presence in the bedroom. Sometimes he'll let someone top him but that's a rare occasion. 

C - Cum  
• Warlocks cum and they cum a lot - Nick is no different. When he finishes inside you, you feel like your insides are flooded - your ass will be dripping for hours. 

D - Dress up  
• Nick loves to dress up. He'll be in the costume shop in a flash the moment you suggest it, finding something slutty for you both to wear. 

E - Experience  
• Nick's been sleeping around with the witches and warlocks in the Witch Academy ever since he hit puberty - so it's not surprise he knows exactly what to do to make you scream his name. 

F - Favourite bodypart  
• Nick loves your ass. There'll be multiple occasions where his hand is firmly placed on it while you're watching TV or in bed. Otherwise his face will be in it, instead.

G - Gag reflex  
• Nick's got an amazing gag reflex from his practice at the Academy. He can take about 9 and a half inches before gagging on a good day. 

H - Hair  
• He has a small patch of hair between his pecs, then a perfectly shaped trail that leads to the goods. 

I - Intimacy  
• Nick's surprisingly very sweet. He'll be very protective over you and smother you in kisses.  
• He's not that keen on the more mortal dates - he prefers having dates in the forests in the middle of the night. 

J - Jerking   
• Nick just gets bored of jerking off. He'd rather just wait for you. He needs your body. 

K - Kinks  
• It would be easier to list the kinks he's not into. Nick's freaky and wants to try it ALL with you. Whether it be putting a collar on you, eating off your body or making you wear a skirt - he wants to do it. 

L - Lube  
• He'll usually use lube - he may like it rough but he doesn't want you to be too uncomfortable. If you don't have any on you, he'll make do, but he'll be more careful. 

M - Massages  
• Nick loves to give you massages - mostly because it's an excuse to run his hands all over your body.   
• He'll try to keep it in his pants, but sometimes he can't he'll but push his face into your ass. 

N - Nope (turn offs)  
• Nick's fed up of people who can't stand up for themselves. He's sick of cowardice and blind loyalty - something he sees a lot at the Witch Academy. 

O - Oral  
• You've lost track at the amount of times Nick comes over to you, unzipping his pants for a quick blowjob. He loves your mouth and he loves spontaneous head.   
• He loves to face fuck you, when he's feeling particularly dominant and rough.   
• Nick's ass eating skills will feel too good to be true. The control he has over his tongue inside you - he'll be making you moan his name in seconds. 

P - Position/Place  
• Nick loves to do it outside - especially in the more wild and untouched parts of the forests. He loves the natural, primal vibe of it.  
• Nick will try a lot of positions that don't even have names but he'll always come back to the classic doggy position. 

Q - Quickie  
• Nick adores a quickie. Sometimes he just gets horny and will give you a quick fuck between classes in the Academy or wants to get off quickly with you in the shower. He loves to surprise you with them, too. 

R - Risky  
• Nick loves to play it risky. Sometimes he'll fuck you in an alleyway of Greendale in the broad daylight or give you head under the table at the Cerberus Book store. 

S - Sexts  
• Nick loves to send you naughty pics when you least expect it - like right in the middle of class or while you're having lunch with your parents. He loves the idea of making you blush in public by just seeing a pic of his v-line.

T - Toys  
• You couldn't believe your eyes when Nick first showed you his toy collection. He has a range of different dildos and flashlights - some magical some regular. 

U - Underwear  
• Nick hates it when you wear underwear. He says "Nothing suits you better."   
• He, on the other hand, wears very tight boxer briefs, often in blacks or different shades of red. 

V - Volume  
• Nick's a loud dirty-talker. He'll call you dirty names whilst also complimenting you on how well you're taking it. Your ass will be red by the time he's done with you. 

W - Wrecking Ball  
• Nick can turn you bedroom into an absolute mess within seconds. He'll knock you into shit, throw things off tables to get you on top or simply rip your clothes off. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)  
• He has a long 9 inch, uncut cock that he's very proud to show off.   
• He has a neatly trimmed set of pubic hair around it too, wanting him to look presentable for when you give him head. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)  
• Nick loves it when you get all flirty with him in public. When you start touching him and whispering naughty things it drives him wild. 

Z - Zest  
• Nick's a very horny warlock, so he's ready to start fucking you at almost anytime, anywhere.


	5. Robin Goodfellow

A - After sex

• Robin will usually flash out of the room and get a wet rag to wipe you down with. He’s very caring and sensual. It’s important to him that you’re as comfortable as possible.

B - Bottom or Top?

• Robin’s completely versatile. He’s happy giving or taking it. He’s not got a very dominating personality, meaning he’d end up bottoming a lot for his Pagan family. 

C - Cum

• Being a goblin, Robin ends up cumming a lot. Thick and heavy cum that jets out of his dick like a hose.  
• When he’s on top, Robin likes to shoot his first load inside you, but then spray the rest of his cum all over your body. 

D - Dress up

• Robin doesn't mind dressing up, but he struggles to take it seriously. He ends up blushing and giggling a lot. 

E - Experience

• Robin used to be passed around a lot between the Pagans, often used as their bottom bitch. Occasionally, he’d find a mortal boy to fuck as well.   
• Although he definitely has quite a lot of experience, he still gets a bit nervous sometimes. 

F - Favourite bodypart

• Nothing turns Robin on more, like some defined v-lines. He licks his lips at just the thought of running his tongue along then. 

G - Gag reflex

• Robin’s gotten enough practice to be able to take some pretty big cocks. He can take about 8 and a half inches before choking. 

H - Hair

• Robin’s not very hairy at all, however he does have a narrow, faint trail below his belly button. 

I - Intimacy

• Robin’s very caring. He enjoys communication and will ask what you like and what you don't. If something’s bothering him - he’ll try to tell you.   
• He’s very loving in bed - extremely passionate and caring. 

J - Jerking 

• Robin’s a horny teenager, so if you’re not around he’ll often wrap his fingers around his cock.   
• Usually he uses his super speed to quickly bust a nut between classes if he can't find you to fuck instead. 

K - Kinks

• Robin loves to include his super speed into the bedroom. There’ll be many times where his hips become a blur and his cock will feel like a vibrator from how fast he’s fucking you.  
• When he’s bottoming, he enjoys being tied up and blindfolded, as well. He loves it when you have complete control over his body. 

L - Lube

• Robin will almost always use lube if it’s available. He doesn't want to hurt you. He’s less fussy if you're topping though, as he's used to being fucked dry by the Pagans. 

M - Massages

• Robin enjoys a massage from time to time. It won't happen often, but he enjoys cracking out the coconut oil and rubbing you down after a stressful day. 

N - Nope (turn offs)

• Robin doesn't enjoy cockiness very much. It just makes him cringe. He wants someone humble and sincere. 

O - Oral

• Robin loves it when you guys give each other blowjobs. Almost every time you two are together, one of you will be on your knees.   
• He’s pretty talented when it comes to eating your ass out, as well. With his super speedy tongue, he can make it feel incredible. 

P - Position/Place

• Robin loves to do it outdoors the most. He usually enjoys taking you out into the forest so that you can both either fuck in the grass or against a tree.   
• His favourite way to make love is missionary - he wants to look into your eyes as you both have your tender, sexual moment. 

Q - Quickie

• Of course Robin loves a quickie. Sometimes he’ll fuck you in the toilets of the school, between classes, or in the shower before you meet-up with friends. 

R - Risky

• Robin doesn't mind getting a bit risky from time to time. Sometimes he’ll blow you off in the cinema during a movie or even in the outskirts of the forest. 

S - Sexts

• Robin enjoys webcamming if you guys aren't together. He enjoys watching you stroke your cock at the sight of him doing the same. He’s pretty good with the dirty talk as well. 

T - Toys

• Robin used to be used and abused with toys all the time by the Pagans. His favourite is the vibrating buttplug. He likes it when you both have one inside you, and tease each other during class. 

U - Underwear

• Robin usually wears boxer briefs with different prints on them. He enjoys the colourful patterns, as it makes him feel more playful. 

V - Volume

• Robin’s a grunter. He isn't that loud, often just making low, hungry moans. He’s very complimentary though, usually telling you how hot you are or good you feel. 

W - Wrecking Ball

• Robin isn't that aggressive. He very rarely damages your stuff, including your clothes.   
• However, he’ll give you some hickies and leave scratch marks on your back with his sharp nails. 

X - X-Ray (Dick size)

• Robin has a thick, uncut, 8 and a half inch cock with a few defined veins running through it.   
Because of his natural green hair, his pubic hair also has some ‘highlights’ of green.  
• He keeps his pubic hair fairly trimmed - preferring to look less ‘wild’ then he did in the Pagan family. 

Y - Yep (Turn ons)

• Robin really likes the nerdy types. He wants the more dorky, kind hearted guys rather than the meat-headed jocks. 

Z - Zest

• Robin’s a horny teenager, so of course he’s always ready to get wild and dirty. It doesn't take much convincing to get him hard and naked.


End file.
